Takae Tachibana (Anime)
Tachibana Takae is the main villain in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! The Animated Series. She is a former member of the Big Four. She was one of the strongest characters in the anime so far before she was defeated by Momoyo Kawakami in the end. Story (Majikoi! Anime) In the anime, Takae is rather different from she is in the game, she used to be a member of the Big Four, but has to relinquish her title to join the Japanese military army. However, after her latest mission ended wth bad results, leading to the death of their squadron, she and Saki Mimori defects from the army, after discovering that everything they have went through was not for their country, but for the ambitions of its corrupted leader, the Prime Minister. Given proshetic limbs by the Kuki Corp, went undergo surgery with mechanical implants. They escaped and sneek back into Japan, planning to bring Japan to the ground. She recruited Gyobu and the Itagaki Siblings. She and Saki hide throughout the series until the latest meddling with Momoyo Kawakami forces her to come out and face her. Because of her prostethic limbs, she was able to match Momoyo in terms of strength. In the ending, she and Momoyo fought one more time, in the middle of their fight. Ageha came and reveals Takae's true intentions to Momoyo, which is to give was to make sure that the soldiers of Japan would be treated better than she was treated by high level officials. Takae did admit it but added that it was just a dream. Later defeated and injured, Ageha takes her and Saki into hiding. Appearance Takae (in the anime) has long gray hair with her fringe covering her right eye while on the right side has two pins uncovering her left eye. She also has cybernethic arms and legs hidden under false skin. She wears a red tank-top with a black skirt. She is also slightly as tall as Momoyo Kawakami is in the anime. And unlike her original reincarnate, Takae is rather stoic, blunt, and somewhat cold-blooded in expressions and behavior. Abilities and Skills Takae is one of the fastest and the strongest characters in the anime adaption. She surpasses Momoyo's speed, and also strong enough to deliver a powerful strike onto her. Saki mentioned that she excels in numerous martial arts and military training, her main fighting style is the combined aid of her sub-machine guns mounted onto her prosthetic arm and missile launchers. Superhuman Strength: (In the anime) Takae has some great level of strength, she was able to stop a punch and a kick from Momoyo with just one hand and is more than a match for her, even getting to knock her down several times. She also has enough strength to destroy a tank with one punch without hurting the people inside. (Though it is unknown if she is as strong as she is before or after she gains her mechanical limbs). Superhuman Speed and Reflexes: Takae is extremely fast, she was able to catch up with Momoyo's reaction speed. With the aids of her rocket-propelled legs, she can fly at great speed that rivals those speed of fighter jets. Cybernetic Implants- By unspecified means, Takae has several cybernetic implants over her body. Most notably, her arms and legs with special mounted weapons. (A mounted machine gun mounted on her left arm and rocket launchers on the right arm), she also has a computerized left eye that is connected to Saki in mental states, used to gather data of enemy moves. Relationships Saki Mimori : She is Takae's subordinate in the anime, as well as her love partner. Trivia * She and Saki are lesbians in the anime. *She is one of the characters in the Majikoi! series to have a different story from her original reincarnate in-game. Gallery Takae Tachibana edited fullbody.png|Takae's full appearance TakaeTachbanaAnime.png Takaeinthewar.png|Takae during her time as a soldier in war. Momoyo vs. Takae 3.jpg Momoyo vs. Takae 2.jpg Momoyo vs. Takae.jpg image.jpeg|Takae with red eyes and a smile Takae_firing.png|Takae firing her ammunition before reloading. Gk.png Tachibana Anime.png|Takae reveals the truth Tachibana Kageha and Saki (Anime).png|Takae with Ageha and Saki Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Majikoi A Category:Anime Category:The Big Four Category:Anime only